<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Life Saving Technique by Jacqualine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166178">A Life Saving Technique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine'>Jacqualine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Jacket Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Red Jacket series, Sharing Clothes, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is in Gilbert's clothes again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Jacket Series [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shirbert smut</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Life Saving Technique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the Red Jack Series finally gets smutty. I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She paced the floor, from the window that looked out over the street below, she should be able to see him as soon as he got to their street, to the door of the closet, where she would open the closet door and begin to undo the buttons, would change her mind and walk back to the window to watch for him. He was already a bit late, not alarmingly so but about ten minutes, perhaps he had encountered a problem in the laboratory. </p>
<p>She should just forget this crazy, harebrained scheme and change...she caught a glimpse of him turning onto the street. She smiled, her heart picking up speed and her stomach a twisted knot, she hated that he no longer wore his old flat caps, he was a man now, a doctor and he had replaced them long ago with a more fashionable bowler hat, which he did look very distinguished in, but she sometimes felt a pang of nostalgia for the boy he used to be.</p>
<p>She saw the reason for his tardiness in his hand,  a bouquet of flowers, all wildflowers he picked on his way home, learning in the early days of their courtship, that while she loved roses, orchids, carnations and hydrangeas...her heart belonged to the wild lilies, daisies and sweet peas. He would often bring her a handful of flowers he had spied on his way home after work. She shook her head and realized he was almost at the door, her plan was too late to change now, she heard the door open downstairs and then shut.</p>
<p>"Anne?"</p>
<p>"I'm upstairs." She called to him, fidgeting with her clothes.</p>
<p>"I know tomorrow is our anniversary, but I plan to spend all day in bed ravishing...oh." He had been talking to her as he climbed the stairs and when he entered the room and found her there waiting for him, by the window.</p>
<p>"Surely not all day." She whispered, barely able to speak, the way he was looking at her let her know she had made the right decision. "Tomorrow is our anniversary, I wanted to surprise you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day she was going through some chests that were in the spare room, she had found things that belonged to him when he was younger. "I do distinctly remember you saying that when we were married you would love to come home and find me attired like this." She had on one of his old shirts, his suspenders, his trousers, still too long for her, she had rolled up several times so they were above her ankles, her feet bare, she had tucked her hair up under his old grey flat cap and was snuggled, despite the warm June day, in his old red and black plaid jacket.</p>
<p>"And I would be greatly pleased to remove them from you. I told you that at the Promenade." He laid the flowers on the dresser beside the door, took off his hat and placed it there as well, he removed his suit coat and hung it on a hook behind the door and moved to her her, reaching out to stroke his hand over her cheek. She felt the familiar shivers and tingles she always got when he touched her, a year into their marriage and she was still as eager and excited for him as she was the first time. It hadn't been fireworks and birdsong the first few times,  awkward and fumbling on both their parts, but love and desire had kept them trying and she smiled everytime she remembered the first time she climaxed. Now their hands, lips, tongues and bodies knew where well practiced at the art of pleasing each other. </p>
<p>He kissed her then, softly, sweetly, before he licked his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. She felt the heat between her legs and that strange but delicious feeling, a pleasurable throb that was begging for his attention. She made a whimper of displeasure when he ended the kiss, stepping back from her slightly to take her in with his eyes. He lifted his hand and pulled the cap off her head, letting her fiery locks tumble down over her shoulders and back, then he put the cap back on her head. </p>
<p>"The day you almost froze to death you wore my hat and jacket like this. I thought you looked beautiful, and I wanted to kiss you, but I was also terrified you would die. After you recovered, I spent many days, nights...minutes thinking of how you looked." He told her, letting her hair run through his fingers.</p>
<p>"You put this very hat on my head after the graduation bonfire." She reminded him, putting both arms around his neck, her thumb stroking the skin on the back of his neck. "And we promised to wait for each other." </p>
<p>He smiled at the memory. "That got me through most of that first year here, alone and so far from you."</p>
<p>"We'll never be apart again." She vowed and that seemed to ignite a fire inside of him, he lowered his mouth to hers again, his hands moving down to cup her bottom, squeezing the cheeks and pulling her close to him. He groaned hinto her mouth. </p>
<p>"Tomorrow I am buying you a pair of pants. I can feel so much more of you without all that other stuff under your dress." He told her, his mouth moving to her neck, as his hand went even lower and stroked her from behind and underneath. </p>
<p>"What will the neighbours think?" She asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Fuck them." He growled, sucking at her skin, right below her ear. She felt a more intense throb at his crude words.</p>
<p>"Positively debaucherous, me in pants and you using language like that." She whispered. "Say it again."</p>
<p>"Fuck them." He repeated instantly and she couldn't stop herself from grinding against the leg that had settled between hers. "Could it be that my wife, who possesses the largest vocabulary of anyone I know, writes in flowery prose, filled with beautiful imagery and metaphors, enjoys it when I use gutter talk while I kiss her and stroke her?" Her answer was a soft mewl, as he pushed his leg more roughly against her core.</p>
<p>He growled in frustration as he tried to kiss her lower on her neck, his old jacket blocking him, he quickly undid it and she helped him slide it off her arms, dropping it on the floor, he took a moment to take her in, looking at her form in his shirt. She wasn't wearing a corset or chemise, so the shirt was clinging to her, the suspenders following the shape of her breasts, the trousers revealing the curve of her hips and the vee between her legs. "Jesus Anne".  When she lifted her hands to begin to undo the buttons on the shirt, he took her hands in his and kissed the knuckles.</p>
<p>"I want to undress you." The tone in his voice sent a shiver through her and she felt goosebumps breaking out over her skin. He undid the suspenders first, leaving them on the discarded jacket. Then he undid the first three buttons, enough to grant him access to her decolletage, when he buried his face and nipped at her skin, one of her hands was on his shoulder, the other cradle his head, holding him against her, moaning at his ministrations. Without the suspenders the pants were easily shoved down over her hips and she kicked them away, she hadn't wore her bloomers so his hands found only warm, bare skin and she heard him growl and felt his hands squeeze her hips. He moved back to kiss her her mouth, while he traced languid patterns over her hips, thighs and bottom, only stopping when she moved her hands to undo his pants.</p>
<p>"Not yet." He moved her hands away.</p>
<p>"I want to undress you too." She pouted and he chuckled. </p>
<p>"You will, in a bit. Right now it's my turn."</p>
<p>"I only have my shirt and hat on." She reminded him. He laughed and pulled her hat off, running his fingers through her hair. "Perfect." He proclaimed and then kissed her quickly before turning her around and moving her a few steps toward the window.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.</p>
<p>"Just enjoy the view. I know I will." Then he dropped to his knees behind her and kissed the skin where her leg joined her bottom. His warm breath wafting over her. He wanted to kiss her there, while she looked out the window? It was positively scandalous and she would never do it.</p>
<p>"Oh..." She gasped when he put his face there and licked her nether region. Maybe she would do it for a moment. No one would see her anyway, the street was empty, she closed the gap in her shirt just in case. She gripped the edge of the window sill and bit her lip as he began to lick and suck at her, she loved when he did this to her, he seemed to enjoy it too, his cock rock hard and leaking, whenever he finished dining on her. She could feel her climax building, his lips sucking gently on her little nub, she was rocking her hips against his face, pausing when she noticed Mrs. Jonathan Morris pushing her baby carriage down the street. "Gilbert, stop Eliza is out walking Georgie." She told him, her voice rough with her desire and emotions.</p>
<p>But Gilbert didn't stop, he in fact sucked just slightly harder on her and plunged two fingers deep inside of her. Causing her to moan out loud, and her legs to shake. Eliza looked up and caught her in the window and waved a hello. Anne worked hard to plaster a smile on her face, and tried to appear normal and wave back while her husband rubbed the bundle of nerves with his thumb, and thrust his fingers into her, looking up at her from his place between her thighs, as she fell over the edge, holding her face in place as well as she could.</p>
<p>"You are an utter scoundrel." She told him, his fingers still working inside of her.</p>
<p>"I don't deny it, however this tells me you love my depravity." He showed her his fingers glistening with her own essence, before he stuck them in his mouth to suck them clean. He crawled out from under her and stood behind her, and she felt the tip of his cock, nudging against her entrance.</p>
<p>"Gilbert, in the window?" She asked weakly, but she wanted to. The thrill she had gotten when Eliza had waved had been far stronger than the fear she felt at being caught. Would someone see them, as he took her in the window?</p>
<p>"Yes Anne, in the window. With the warm sunshine in your hair, with the street below and any one of our neighbours walking by or coming to the door." He was rubbing himself along her lips, getting himself slick with her wetness. </p>
<p>"We're going to get arrested for indecency." She sighed as he sank into her.</p>
<p>"I'll just tell them I was performing a life saving technique on you." He replied as he withdrew, only to thrust into her and she stopped caring about anything but what he was doing to her. His left hand had delved into her folds, making small fast circles, his right hand had come up to her chest, slipping inside the opening at her neckline to hold onto her while he thrust into her. She was holding on to the side of the window frame, using ot to push back against him, with one hand, the other gripping on to his forearm in front of her, his ragged breath was in her ear and she knew she didn't sound any better. </p>
<p>"You feel so fucking good." He told her, and she cried out because he also felt so good. Down the street she could make out Eliza, greeting her husband Jonathan, as he returned home from work, they would be pass by in just a few minutes. What if they looked up and saw Gilbert behind Anne, his hand in her shirt, surely the look of ecstasy on her face would be recognizable to them. Gilbert started going harder and faster and all thoughts of the Morrises left her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gilbert...." She gasped and when her orgasm hit her she moaned out a low "Fuck" Which caused him to bite her shoulder and spill inside of her. She slid to her knees, her legs too shaky and weak to hold her up. He stayed at the window catching his breath, one hand propped up against the frame. She looked up at him, smiling at her beautiful husband, his cock hanging out of his trousers, still wet from their mingled essences, he lifted his hand and gave a little wave and she giggled at that, the thrill of knowing that had almost been caught, already causing that tugging inside of her. Gilbert had made her insatiable. </p>
<p>He moved to sit down next to her, Putting an arm around her and pulling her against him.</p>
<p>"Happy Anniversary Anne-girl."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>